


Zuko tries Snuff

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Zuko (Avatar), Awkwardness, Gen, Season/Series 01, Snuff, Teenage Rebellion, nicotine, the wani, trying snuff for the first time, zuko & his crew - Freeform, zuko & zuko's crew, zuko and zuko's crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: Zuko sees Lieutenant Jee using snuff and wants to try it. It goes as it goes.
Relationships: Jee & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Zuko tries Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm from Scandinavia and I used snuff from time to time (although I've stopped) and I just couldn't shake the idea of Zuko encountering snuff in the Earth Kingdom and then this happened. Enjoy :)

Zuko had not been captain in the Wani for very long. Between avoiding his uncle’s gentle counsel and trying to command the respect he deserves from the marines he’s been busy reading up on everything concerning the Avatar and airbenders. 

His irritability did nothing to hide his curiosity, Lieutenant Jee noted calmly when he saw the prince glancing at his snuff box occasionally. Not three weeks earlier the bandages had come off and the angry teen decided that if he was angry everyone would know it. Too bad the ship was small and Jee didn’t really have the patience to deal with other people’s kids. He was not a babysitter. 

Whatever sort of parenting General Iroh was trying was nuanced, planned out and subtle. Who knows where he got the patience from? Jee imagined Zuko would shout himself blue if he didn’t calm down and breathe. Where did he even get the energy to be so angry? Maybe he just didn’t know how to relax. For all Iroh’s subtlety Zuko was the opposite and if he wasn’t their prince, their captain, or in the general’s presence most of the crew would probably have taken him over the knee weeks ago. 

For now, they tried to keep the ship running and to keep things amicable between the crew. They had been in port the past three days. The crew on leave managed to find both whores and booze, none of which was allowed back on the ship, and indulged fully. Meanwhile the princes had been haggling for expensive scrolls and little knickknacks Iroh was surely buying just to piss off Zuko. Takao had been following them to carry some of it and regaled the tales of the day quietly in between snickers and gently mocking the young lad. 

Later in the evening most of the crew was assembled in the mess hall. Some were losing their money on cards and dice, but only small sums, the general’s warnings still hung in the air. In private he had talked to Jee about crew morale and how most things could slide in moderation. To keep their spirits placated and not turn to other, more malicious practices. Like directing their anger towards the young prince or fighting amongst themselves. Jee knew they were booted from the marines but really, general, what do you take us for? 

Lieutenant Jee was talking quietly to the helmsman regarding their course for the northern air temple when stomping steps came closer. He took a moment to suck in a calming breath before turning to the approaching prince. 

“Lieutenant.” the boy greeted curtly. 

“Sir.” replied Jee with an even tone. When Zuko remained silent he added “Can I help you?” 

“Yes.” 

They both stared at each other before Zuko admitted defeat. He plopped down in the seat next to the Helmsman and muttered something under his breath. 

“It’s stupid.” he started with, “and I can’t ask my uncle.” 

Jee felt chills down his back. Surely the prince hadn’t come for advice on... that. Everyone knew the general had a way with words and women and is the logical choice for these matters. Why did the prince come to him? 

The helmsman quickly excused himself and before Jee could blink he was alone with the prince. Yikes. 

“And why do you think I could explain it better than your uncle?” he felt compelled to ask. 

“Because you do it every day and I think uncle would disapprove.” 

If Jee had had a drink he would have choked on it. As of now he just panicked briefly. “ 

“I don't do it every day!” he exclaimed, still mindful they were in the mess hall and almost everyone would hear them if they raised their voices. And no one could mishear the prince when he lost his temper, even with his high voice he commanded the room. “And I really don’t understand why you want to talk to be about it.” 

The prince looked a bit disappointed but swallowed it the instant it showed on his face. “Alright.” he conceded. “I understand if it’s too personal.” 

Rarely seeing the prince actually ask for anything and accept a no was jarring experience. The warm rush of guilt at turning away the prince however was even more unexpected. Before he knew it, he opened his big fat mouth again. 

“Let’s talk.” he bit out, not unkindly, “but not here.” 

He and Prince Zuko went out on deck and settled against the rail. The moon shone brightly and the gentle waves stilled Jee’s slight panic. He absentmindedly opened the snuff box and kneaded a pinch of it to put under his lip. 

“First of all, I don’t do it every day, and I don’t know where you got that impression, but if I’m going to answer these kinds of questions you might as well tell me who caught your eye. Is it someone we know? Is it someone on this ship? We’re all way too old for you and I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove anything to anyone. Just take your time and talk to them and it should solve any problems you have.” 

He felt that was as good an introductory speech as any. It was broad, it had the most important advice of all; communication. 

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” 

Prince Zuko’s bewildered look made Jee realize he had misjudged the situation. Badly. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked back, hoping the young prince would clarify. 

“I was going to ask about tobacco.” Zuko gestured to the little bulge under his lip. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. _Oh._ ” 

A moment of silence. 

“Well, what do you want to know?” Jee prompted. The awkward silence was killing him. He could only imagine what it was doing to the prince. He was awkward as it was and certainly didn’t need Jee to make it worse. 

Prince Zuko seemed to recover from his brief pause. He steeled himself for the onslaught of questions he ws sure to receive. 

“I never saw any snuff in the Fire Nation and then I’ve seen some people in the ports with it and my uncle didn’t want to discuss it. He said it was just a bad habit and that I shouldn’t try it but he also said that about alcohol and I’ve tried that but it wasn’t very good and I want to know.” 

“It’s not dangerous or anything.” Jee started. “It’s just tobacco.” 

“I know that.” said Zuko impatiently. “what I don’t know is why people use it. And you always use it.” he said accusingly. 

“Snuff’s kind of like smoking the leaves.” he started “But they’re salted and moist instead. It packs a punch if you’re not used to it.” 

“I’m aware.” said Zuko as if he had used a baby-voice to explain it. “It can’t be that bad.” 

Jee gave him a look. A look that said _I know better than you and this is grown up stuff and don’t you blame me when this goes sideways._

“Do you want to try it?” he asked, not unkindly. Except the first time trying snuff was never a pleasant experience and he knew it. 

Zuko hesitated for a moment but then teenage rebellion won and he nodded once. He had come this far, so why stop now? Jee also had a feeling that he wouldn’t just go away without trying it once. 

“There’s a big chance you’re going to feel dizzy.” Jee cautioned. “and this is a stronger kind of snuff, just so you know.” 

“You can’t tell my uncle about this.” the Prince said. “This is between you and me.” 

“Of course, sir.” Jee agreed because if this went as he thought it would the prince would not be so hasty as to reveal any details of this anyway. He knew how his first time went after all. 

He then showed the prince how much to pinch, how to knead it lightly into a small firm ball, and how far up under the lip he should put it. 

Zuko molded the snuff as Jee told him and sniffed the little ball before he decided to stuff it under his lip. The small grimace on his face did nothing to discourage the teen. Pride had taken over. 

Jee made a small show of spitting out his now old snuff and stuffing in a new one. 

“Try not to swallow any.” he said to Zuko. “If you do you might throw up.” 

“It burns.” Zuko admitted after about thirty seconds. “and the taste is awful.” 

“You get used to it. I’ve been using it for twenty-five years, so I don’t mind the taste.” 

They both watched the ocean and the small soothing waves for a while. Privately Jee wondered how long the prince would last. It turned out to be about five minutes. He looked a bit green in the face and he spit the snuff over the edge of the ship. 

“Are you alright?” he asked mildly. He knew the prince rarely admitted defeat. 

“That was awful!” he exclaimed. “How can you do that you yourself?” He could see his eyes were watering slightly but he bore with the burning like his life was on line if he made a face. 

“Partly a habit.” he confessed. “And partly because it’s really addicting.” 

Zuko looked even paler than before. “Am I an addict now?” 

For a moment he thought he would keel over from panic. He even slid down to sit on deck, knees curled up. “Father will be so disappointed.” He put his hands over his face as if it would help against the impending doom of using tobacco once. 

Jee scoffed at the drama. “If you’re an addict then so is about a fourth of the army.” 

“I don’t feel so good.” he admitted. Jee could practically see how dizzy he was even though he was sitting down. 

“That’s normal for your first time. I told you this.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t think it would be so bad.” 

“Did you feel as bad the first time you tried alcohol?” asked Jee to ease him out of the stress. 

“Alcohol made me feel warm. This just makes me really dizzy.” 

“I can see that.” agreeing with him was the easiest way out but he could not just leave him with this experience. “Don’t you also feel like the world’s a bit clearer? More focused and relaxed at the same time?” 

“I feel sick.” 

Jee extended his hand to help the Prince up. When he got up Jee steered him towards the railing in case he would throw up. One of the benefits of living on a boat, he supposed. 

As if on cue the Prince leaned over the railing and heaved. It was not a pleasant experience but Jee made sure he didn’t fall into the ocean. It was the least he could do. 

“Do you want some water?” he asked. 

Zuko nodded. He could see his legs were a bit weak. Both from the throwing up and from the large dose of nicotine. He rinsed his mouth and then swallowed some water as well. He looked a bit better now, although Jee could be wrong. One never really knew with a child like this. 

“Thank you.” 

It was incredible how such a small word could mean so much coming from someone who probably never thanked anyone for anything. Jee almost felt honored, had he not seen the teenage folly and demerits if it. It was sincere though. 

“Don’t mention it.” Jee said with a wink. He knew the prince would never. 

\--- 

The next time the went to port Zuko came back and found a small snuffbox on his desk. He didn’t shout at Jee for a whole week.


End file.
